Magical Rhythm
by Hana Okita
Summary: In the world of magic, Harune Aira and her two allies, Amamiya Rizumu and Takamine Mion, are given a new mission! Who is this Prince Shou? Can they defeat him together? Find out in Magical Rhythm! Gift for HeartArcFantasy21
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, this is a gift for HeartArcFantasy21. If you want to request a fanfiction for yourself, feel free to send me a PM! I'll be really happy to do it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Rhythm, thank you very much.**

Chapter 1: Kyaa! A new mission!

A redhead sat on an armchair and yawned, sipping her hot chocolate.

"It's so long since I had some missions…" She set her hot chocolate on a nearby table.

"But isn't it better that our city has no more chaos?" She muttered, tapping her chin.

"But I'm so bored!" She sighed loudly and fell back into her chair, snuggling against the pillows.

A knock came across the room and the door opened slowly. A blonde came in with an orange head.

"Bored again, aren't you?" The blonde sighed. "Seriously?"

"Frankly saying, I'm bored too." The orange head yawned.

"Aira, Master called us into the office. It seems important."

"Do you think it's a mission, Mion Chan?" Aira looked at the orange head. "Rizumu Chan?"

"I don't know, Aira. Maybe." Rizumu walked over to Aira's cup of hot chocolate and drank it.

"Let's go. We don't want to keep Master waiting, do we?" Mion said and walked away.

"W-wait up!" Aira jumped up from her armchair and ran after Mion.

[Master's office]

"Oh, I see you have come." A woman with short brown hair said with a smile.

"Master, what is it this time?" Mion asked, crossing her arms.

"Is it a new mission, Master Kyoko?" Aira squealed. "I love missions!"

"Missions are usually a bother." Rizumu yawned. "But I'm so bored that I want one now."

"Yes, it's a mission. It seems that Prince Shou has wrecked havoc again." Master said, sighing.

"Him again? He sure is trouble." Mion muttered.

"And for you, Mion. You'll have to go to the Ice Kingdom for a meeting. You all shall start your journey tomorrow, that is, after Mion comes back from her meeting." Master said.

"Aye!" Rizumu and Aira chirruped and Mion nodded.

"Aira, Rizumu, you shall have some training. Mion, I think you should start your journey." Master smiled.

"Can I fly with my ice powers? It's so long since I did that and I might need it for the mission tomorrow." Mion said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Master said and dismissed her with a wave. Mion bowed and flew out from the open window.

"Come along, two of you." Master said and opened a door. She walked inside and the two followed her.

"Mr. Jun shall give you your training, as usual." Master said, clicking her fingers and a black haired man appeared.

"Yes, Miss Master?" Jun asked, fanning himself absentmindedly.

"I want you to train this two," Master pushed them forward. "I guess they're getting stiff."

"Sure. I assume it's a mission?" Jun raised an eyebrow and master nodded without a word.

"Good luck girls. Don't overwork yourselves!" Master said and started to walk away.

"And you. Don't overwork them." She said coldly and slammed the door.

"Ah. Cold one, isn't she?" Jun smiled at the two who nodded slowly.

"At sometimes, yes." Rizumu agreed.

"I can feel my fire power awakening in this room!" Aira cried, doing a mini fist pump.

"Me too! I can easily cause a flood in this room with my now awakening powers!" Rizumu clapped her hands.

"That's because I casted an awakening spell here," Jun said with a laugh. "I figured this would happen."

"I don't think you need further training." Jun said and he handed them a package.

Rizumu and Aira knew what it was already. "A-are you sure, Coach Jun?" Aira stammered.

"Sure. I mixed some nectar too. Don't worry." Jun held it further and Aira held it gingerly in her hands.

"B-but Master said not to eat this…" Rizumu frowned at the package.

"I'm sure she'll allow it, since you both have a quite important mission tomorrow." Jun winked at them. "Leave some for you other partner too."

"A-aye sir!" They shouted and backed away to the door. "We'll be taking our leave now…"

They bowed before leaving and slamming the door close. "You gave them honey powder?"

Master appeared from a corner and frowned.

"What if… They get too hyper-active?" Master said with a shiver.

"Fire and Water… Don't you notice the fact that they get along perfectly well? They're supposed to hate each other." Jun said calmly.

"If anything happens, it's your fault. Completely and Entirely." Master said and faded away.

**So this is basically a fanfiction about magical girls. Interesting. Do you guys wish to know what happens with honey powder? Find out in the next chapter of Magical Rhythm!**

**Magical Rhythm Chapter 2: Our journey starts now!**


	2. Our Journey starts now!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

I'll update the next chapter if anyone reviews. I do this to keep my updates organized and stuff since my father is kind of busy with his work and that stupid work requires a computer. So I'll have to update the most-famous story so everyone is pleased. If I don't get reviews, I guess you'll have to wait until I get the time to update.

Chapter 2: Our journey starts now!

"Hey, Aira." Rizumu nudged Aira's arm.

"Yes, Rizumu Chan?" Aira stared at the bag in front of her.

"Should we eat that thing?" Rizumu pointed at the bag.

"I think we should save it for the journey." Aira mumbled.

"Good choice, Aira." Rizumu said, nodding.

The two wrapped the bag in three pieces of cloth and placed it into a cloth bag.

"Do you think Mion Chan will allow us to even eat this?" Aira asked Rizumu, who was placing the bag on a chair.

"I guess." The other girl shrugged. "There's nectar in there, after all."

"Yeah…." The two nodded.

"Do you think Master Kyoko will allow us?" Aira asked again.

"I think so."

They stared at the bag. "Do you think what happened to Serena will happen to us?" Aira crossed her legs.

"There's nectar in there, right? I don't think so."

"_You two deserve some honey powder. Here you go." A man said, handing Serenon a package._

"_We'll appreciate this!" The two said in unison and walked out of the room._

"_Serena, are you going to eat that?" Kanon asked, nervously baking away from Serena._

"_You don't want it?" Serena turned to Kanon._

"_No, thank you very much." Kanon declined politely. "I'm afraid of that powder."_

"_Oh, nothing has happened so far, has it?" Serena said with a laugh. "Look, I'll eat this and show you."_

_Kanon raised a hand to stop Serena. "No, Serena! That's too much!" _

_It was too late._

"_I feel…" Serena's body started to burn. "HELLISH!" She screamed, and she started to burn with Hell's fire._

"_SERENA!" Kanon cried._

_For your information, Serena is a devil and Kanon is a fallen angel. A fallen angel is a wicked angel that has been cast out of heaven. But Kanon is still a little kind-hearted._

"_Oh, Kanon! You should feel this sensation too!" Serena said, her pupils turning red._

"_Serena! Serena, wake up!" Kanon cried, weaving a spell._

"_Kanon! What's wrong?" Kanon's brother, Hibiki asked. The brunette pointed at her friend with tears in her eyes._

"_Come on, Kanon." Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's weave a spell for her together."_

_Kanon nodded and they held hands, holding their right hand to Serena._

"_Intense Flavor!" They cried, and a blue ball of light appeared from their hands._

"_Go!" The ball flew to Serena and it busted, tiny sparks flying to Serena's body._

"_She should be fine." Hibiki assured his sister and she nodded slowly, watching Serena's eyes return to its normal color._

"Mion should be back. It's daybreak already." Rizumu stated.

"Maybe she's at the corner now." Aira assured her orange-haired friend.

Knock-knock!

The two looked over to the window and saw their friend knocking on the panels.

"Mion!" They cheered and rushed to open the window for her.

"How was the meeting?" Aira asked as Rizumu helped Mion in.

"Just like usual." Mion said simply and raised an eyebrow at the cloth bag.

"Honey powder?" She asked and her friends nodded.

"Jun gave it to us." Aira said.

"So…" Rizumu looked at the elder girl. "What should we do with it, Captain Mion?"

Mion crossed her arms. "Don't call me that," She scolded. "As for the powder…"

"We should keep it for the time-being." Aira and Rizumu looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we should sprinkle it on Serena or something!" Aira suggested.

"Then we'll die. Hell's fire isn't as safe as you think it is."

"Scare her with it?"

"Maybe…" Mion shrugged. "Let's see."

"Can we start with the journey?" Rizumu asked and Mion nodded.

"Let's go."

"Aye!" Aira and Rizumu smiled at each other while Mion felt a smile tugging at her lips.

What will the journey be like?

Next chapter: Exciting events rises!


End file.
